


You and I (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)

by Littlethiinggss



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Diary/Journal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Small "mention" of alcohol, Teen Romance, correction small, i said no smut but, idk what else to tag, im not sure on a slowburn lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethiinggss/pseuds/Littlethiinggss
Summary: Adora and Catra are inseparable. Or so maybe they thought. When they finally arrive on their first day at Etheria High they expect the year to be the best with each other. Later on, jealousy afflicts and tension rises between the two best friends causing a rift and unknown developed feelings for each other.





	1. Us

_Day 1_

_" _De _ar Diary,___

_Honestly .. I've never written in a diary. I'm not even sure what specifically I'd have to write about. Our vice administrator , Ms. Weaver here at The Horde Orphanage Home had given me this journal to write in for my 16th birthday and I didn't start writing in it till now. I'm not sure why I decided to start writing in this and I just turned 17. It was a little weird cause she never gives any of the other kids gifts. Let alone celebrates birthdays. I've been at this orphanage home as long as I can remember. Apparently, my birth parents had abandoned me since I was a baby then The Horde took me in. For being an orphan child, I actually do have a lot of good memories here" _ _  
___

"Hey Adora!!" A slightly deep raspy voice calls out from the cracked open bedroom door.

"Shh! Catra! We need to be quiet. Other people are asleep." Adora whispered putting her pencil towards to her lips. Catra lightly closed the door and hopped onto Adora's bottom bed bunk, placing her elbows on the bed while her hands held up her head underneath her chin.

_"This is my best friend Catra. Her and I have been friends ever since she arrived here at the orphanage. She's a little bit rebellious and mischievous and can a very denying person. Very competitive too which is what I love about her. She is one of the reasons the orphanage here is fun and I can't imagine being without her. _We made a pact that we will always look out for each other. We were 'inseparable' . At least that's what the other kids here told me."  
__

"Wanna sneak out? Usual place?" Catra speaks, giving off her devious smirk. Adora gave her a conflicting look as if she was debating on whether or not to give in as she usually does. She is definitely not going to let Catra have it her way this time.

"I'm not sure, Catra. It's late and we start our senior year tomorrow. Plus, I'm not sure If I wanna get caught almost _again_ this time." Adora raises her eyebrow as she tightens her blonde ponytail. Catra groans a little and turns her body onto her back, looking at the top bunk box spring. Her eyes widen a little when she sees on one of the wooden planks was their names carved on each side of the acronym "BFF'S". A small frown forms onto her face. She immediately wipes it away and says

"You're such a goody-two-shoes. It was one time, come on! One last time before we go to our new place of hell" Catra begs and gives Adora her sad little cat eyes. Adora knows those eyes all too well. Catra has heterochromia iridium. To Adora it's unique because Catra has one sky blue iris and the other one is an insanely light amber. Her eyes always sparkled whenever she was happy or begging for something. It was actually what had always made Adora always give into some of her shenanigans. Adora lightly palmed her forehead and winces when she finally gives in.

"Fine, Okay" Adora says defeatedly as Catra fists the air letting out a small chuckle.

"Just let me finish this... last... sentence..."

"What are you writing?" Catra says almost suspiciously and snatches the light red notebook from Adora. Adora yelps as it's snatched and chases Catra around their shared room, both of them yelled unknowingly a little too loudly to give her back her stolen journal. Catra climbs the ladder to the top of her own bunk. As soon as Adora was near to climbing on top with her, she stopped in her tracks when Catra's long, sharp, black painted, index finger nail was pressed firmly in the middle between her eyebrows. She gives her a slight smirk and pushes her slightly back when Adora falls onto the carpet. When she reached the impact, the bed room swung open and their eyes fell to near horror when they saw a tall figure dressed in a silky, burgundy niqab at the entrance.

"Keep. It. Down. Both of you, go to bed immediately!" The figure says in a deep feminine, irritated voice. Eyes can only be seen but still clearly full of anger and drowsiness. The figure then walks out of the room, closing the door leaving the once comfortable friendly tension in the room not so comfortable anymore. Adora was still lying on the carpet and Catra holding her journal on the top bunk while they stared at the closed door waiting a few minutes to let out a friendly laughter. It was exactly like old times and there was no way either of them would change it for the world.

Adora stands up and goes back to balancing on the ladder of the bunk reaching her arms out to continue getting back her journal. "C'mon, Catra. Give it back or I won't sneak out this time." Catra un-hesitantly tossed back the journal and jumped down from the neatly folded top bunk. "I knew I'd get you" Adora says teasingly as she climbs down and hides the book underneath her pillow.

"Oh please. I just let you win sometimes." Catra says, dusting off her dark red ripped jeans and fixing her matching red beanie while glancing at Adora as she puts on her black hoodie

"Keep denying it, Catra but I always figure you out and you know I do." Adora makes her way towards the wide single window that is mirrored across the room from the bedroom door and opens the lock and lifts the window up without any noise.

The fall from their room is literally not even 3 inches from the ground. They can hop down easily without any leverage or making any noises. Plus their room is on the first floor and leads towards the back of the woods where they hang out at, whilst both the head administrator and vice administrator are on the third floor and away from the back of the house so they've snuck out plenty of times and had gotten away with it.

* * *

Catra and Adora had made themselves at peace when they sat on the same branch perched up in a tree facing towards each other. Adora had both legs hanging on either side of the branch and one hand settled on another branch. They both had finished their conversation about how Catra used to wear cat ears as a kid and Catra swore to Adora to never ever bring it up again. Adora still thinks she's half cat. Or at least a cat in a past life time just because of her actions towards her. Fun fact too, Catra never once slept in a different bed as Adora. All through out their life together even the first time when they met, she had slept at the foot of Adora's bed curled up for as long as they both remembered. It was actually pretty cute but heck I don't think she'll ever mention that to anyone in her life. Something weird had always caught her eye about Catra. She wasn't sure what but she knows for sure it wasn't something she's felt before. Adora turns her head to look at Catra when she finds them both staring at each other. Both their eyes twinkled slightly as they gave each other a friendly smile. Adora's eyes moved passed the other girl and onto her sleeveless exposed arms. Her smiles softens when she comes across the faint light thick pink scars on her forearms and shoulders.

"You're still doing okay right?" Adora softly asks

"Geez, Adora you're still on that? I'm alright okay. Look, it was my own fault but hey I'm past that now. We all are. You need to lighten up." Catra lightly shrugs and rubs her own scars softly.

" It's just you didn't deserve it. It was my fault you got in trouble and I'm one to blame. I tried everything I could to tell them it was me-"

"Do you wanna head back?" Adora nods. They both follow a small dirt path that leads them back to their room. The 10 minute walk from their spot was unusually quiet and normally it never left on this "awkward" tension. When they got back, the room was still in it's rightful place. Closet door at the end of the bunk beds, on the left another small door was placed next to a medium sized black desk matching a black rolling chair. Another smaller desk beside the bunk beds, laid a lamp on top that was still unforgettably on. Catra pushed back the charcoal grey sheer curtains as she climbed inside before Adora making her way to the bathroom to change. Adora heard the door closed when she had closed the window herself and made her way towards the end of her bed flopping down onto her back.

She rubbed her tired blue eyes, then met with the carving on the wooden plank. A small giggle forced out of her when she reached out her index and middle finger to gently caress the carving. The texture still being as rough as it used to be 10 years ago. Adora's thoughts swarmed of past events between them as kids. It was always so adventurous and now.. somehow it's all starting to feel like it's beginning to change.

When Catra closed the bathroom door behind her, she leaned against the door then began to slide slowly to the floor. She sat there for a good solid 3 minutes before using the sink counter as leverage to pull her back up. She immediately saw her reflection and frowned. She pulled her red beanie from her head and lightly shuffled her brown thick hair. She followed the strands of hair that had gently settled onto her shoulder scars. Catra watched herself though the mirror as she rubbed them, face appearing lifeless 'till she jumped at the knock at the door.

  
"Catra..? Are you done yet?" From Adora's side of the door was muffled shuffling.

_2:05 AM_

"All yours" Catra says almost coldly while holding a ball of her clothes. The door opened with her standing in her bright red tank top and dark red shorts. On the other side, Adora was in a white shirt and grey shorts with her blonde hair pulled up into her signature high pony tail. Catra walked passed her almost a split second without making it obvious that she was looking at the blonde, Adora can feel the same, knowing well enough they both caught a good glimpse of each other before switching places.

Catra tossed her clothes onto a pile in the corner of the room. She reached on top of the bunk to get her own blanket and began settling herself at the foot of Adora's bed then turns off the lamp making the room completely dark, and only the sink water can be heard through the room. She cocooned herself in her own blanket then grabs a fist full of Adora's blanket holding it to her nose. Her blanket smelled like ocean breezes. Full of life & " _so peaceful"_ she thought. It brought Catra with joy. She hates being far from Adora, even when they're in two different spots of the room. She's afraid. Catra folds herself into Adora's blanket now looking like a human sized burrito. A single tear drops from one of her eyes.

Adora tiptoes to her bed finding Catra snuggled up in the blankets. She settles into her bed setting a pillow onto her lap, silently watching Catra's back.

Catra tosses and turns a few times before groaning in annoyance "Ugh! Your bed is so uncomfortable"

"You've slept on it with me for years. How is it uncomfortable?" Adora smiles

"It's cause you're here" Catra mumbles into the blankets

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes"

"Okay then-"

"I'm kidding!!" Catra pulls Adora's shirt making her stop before she could walk away. She chuckled as she laid down on the bed. She whispers

"Goodnight Catra"

* * *

_"Tomorrow is Catra and I's first day of senior year at Etheria High. I'm nervous cause everyone at the orphanage has been home schooled so none of us knows how it all works. But it took a good while to _finally _convince our administrators to let us attend public school. Catra obviously was not all about it."___

_Beep Beep  
_

Adora slowly opened her crusty eyes groaning at the loud sound. She reached over hitting the alarm clock off then turned to meet with a single figure exactly next to her. Taking her by surprise, she screamed as she sat up too quickly, hitting her head against the top bunk. Wincing at the pain she then took a look at the clock.

_8:15 AM_

"Crap! Catra wake up!" Adora forcefully tries to shake the cat awake but it's no use. Catra starts to groan and cover her face into the shared blankets.

"Please Catra wake up! Weaver is gonna have our heads if we aren't ready in the next 10 minutes" Well.. that was enough for Catra to spring off the bed, nearly tripping and gather her school clothes to rush into the bathroom. Adora had did the same and had put on her white long sleeve shirt that hugged her torso tightly, her dark skinny khaki pants and red converse. To top her whole outfit off is her oversized red unzipped sweater. She quickly fixed her pony tail as soon as Catra exited from the bathroom wearing the same clothes she did on their adventure in the woods.

"And I have to wear...shoes?" Catra asks boringly

"Yes Catra! You have to wear shoes let's hurry up so we don't miss our ride." Adora was pacing around the room making sure she has everything ready. For the pass summer, she has been studying the Etheria school handbook marking down everything she needs to know before attending. It was seriously driving Catra nuts to the point she was about to move to a different room.

"Okay... and why? and why is weaver making us ride the bus? We're basically 18 already Adora she should at least trust us this time to let us take one of the cars to school"

"First of all, it's public. and public is people everywhere. Public school isn't like home school. and the reason she is making us ride the bus is cause of our little joy ride 2 years ago"

"Yeah! 2 years ago. She needs to find some faith in us"

"Maybe we can talk to her later. But right now we need to hurry up and get out there"

* * *

They were almost a minute late for the school bus. It doesn't make it any better cause the ride to school for Catra was a drag. She would rather stay homeschooled than attend some public school surrounded by other shallow egomaniacs. As for Adora, she was more excited about it. The Horde had never let anyone out of the orphanage to run about while they had free time so none of them really experienced outside life before. It was all new. Adora caught the girl next to her looking a little bit anxious about going. She wore an agitated expression on her face. Although it changed when she planted a single hand on the other girl.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay. We have each other and there is nothing that's gonna tear us apart." Adora whispers

"You promise..?" Catra lifts her eyebrows

"I promise"

Their little friendly moment was ruined when the bus made a fast move on the breaks making all the bodies on the bus lunge forward. The groans from the other kids and the enthusiastic "sorry" from the bus driver drove Adora & Catra into a small fit of laughter. Before they knew it, they finally arrived at Etheria High. When they got off the bus, they stood on the concrete sidewalk for a few minutes, eyes and mouths open widely by the enormous size of the school. Adora could hardly wait to see what adventures were stored for this year.

"Come on! Let's go check it out" She pulled Catra by the hand and rushed passed the other group of people towards the doors of the school.

_" Dear Diary,_

_This is seriously going to be the best year of my life!"_


	2. The first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! My bad for not updating, again I was busy with school and im finally on break. also season 8 of Voltron never happened. ANYWAY ive decided on a weekly (trying) updating schedule every Friday or maybe Saturday night depending on when I finish. Im also attempting to make the chapters pretty long and again this is a short story not really a slowburn. I suck at blowburns lol

With a few ugly looks and unamused sounds from people that were pushed, Catra and Adora finally made their way inside. If they thought the outside was enormous, the whole interor was just as big. Lockers on both sides of the hallway as soon as you walk in it leads further down to 3 different halls. Next to the enterance doors was a smaller room assuming it was the office. Then, turning right was another wider hallway with lockers and 2 doors one leadng to the cafeteria and the other to a library. Obviously catching on to the giant lettering font saying "Library" above the doors. Catra is still not at ease with her new surroundings. She held onto Adora's hand a little too tightly before realizing their hands were both intertwined. Although, Catra didn't think for a split second of letting go.

"Okay... so Weaver said to head straight to the office so let's go!" Adora pulled her straight to the office door. Hesitantly, Adora opened the door causing a slight squeak in the door. Their eyes met with the secretary in wide circular glasses. Her raspy voice had approached them "Anything I can do for you girls?"

 _We are still holding hands..._ Catra thought

"Yes. Uh- We were transferred to this school. Our administrators at The Horde Orphanage had enrolled us here and told us to come here for schedules" Adora said.

"Yes. I was informed you girls would be attending here such short notice. Let me grab your paper work"

Catra slowly let her hand fall from Adora's. She didn't want to let go but the clamminess caused by entering a new school, meeting new people and the thought of holding her hand anymore longer was just embarrassing. "I'm still conflicted about being here. We should've stick to homeschooling this year. It's our last year anyway, so it's a big waste of time." she crossed her arms, pouting.

"Loosen up, Catra. If you think about it, we've been stuck at The Horde all of our lives. It's finally our chance this year to feel free. And soon after this year, we get to start our lives!" Adora said enthusiastically.

"Oh joy..." Catra rolled her eyes. The secretary came back out of another office door with two small packets of papers in both hands. "Any questions?" They simultaneously shook their head. "Great. Have a great day at Etheria High" The secretary forced a smile and walked back to her desk. The two girls looked at each other with different expressions, excited and confused. While the office was extremely quiet, when they opened the door backup they were hit with the immediate loud chatter, laughter and screams from the rest of the kids. Catra was so out of her comfort zone.

They pushed passed the swarm of kids and walked to an empty side of the hallway. "Okay it's not so bad, we have two classes together." Adora smiled.

"Not so bad? I'm gonna have to be alone for 6 different classes. All we have is what? Greek history and lunch?

"Relax. I'll walk you to your first class." Adora and Catra had gotten caught up with the insane large crowd of highschoolers. Luckily, Adora successfully walked Catra to her first class. It was a little embarrassing cause Adora was physically forcing Catra to go inside while Catra had been pulling on Adora's arm for her to not leave. Catra gave up and sadly walked to her seat watching her best friend leave the door entrance. Adora was slightly relieved Catra hadn't thrown that big of a fit when they parted ways.

Adora's class was far from Catra's. Almost on the other side of the building, which she didn't know where it was so of course she was going to be late on the first day. It didn't help either because it was only her and people were pushing other people around. But when she got shoved to the side of a deserted hallway, she was at a complete loss. Adora looked at her schedule and around her to make sure she was in the right place. Obviously not. When she saw the crowd push pass each other and the yells of people telling others to "hurry up" she knew she was probably never going to get out of here.

"God... what am I gonna do? Either push my way through, or sit here and wait or find another route...? As she paced her words had been drawn out when she saw another turn that leads to hopefully another hallway. She silently cheered herself "Find another route. There is always another route" With caution, she approached the next hallway. Bad idea? Cause it was still empty. Completely abandoned. It seemed like such a far away hallway that stretched out to probably the end of nowhere. It didn't stop Adora though. Only her curiosity grew and began to walk down the long hall.

She forgot how long she was walking for before she knew she ended up in front of the door. "Dead end?" Adora, still being curious, gently touched the door knob and cracked the door open.

"Hello?"

_..._

The room was dead silent and completely dark. Adora tried to feel for a light switch but there was nothing. Not even the littlest bit of sunshine was shining through the room. She was starting to get freaked out and knew her place was not supposed to be here.

"Is anyone here? I kind of got lost and I don't know where I am" She called out. Still nothing. She grunts in frustration and spreads her hands apart to feel where she was walking. She had wandered away from the door just lookin for a light and still managed to get herself lost again. Adora came across of what felt like a shelf. She felt a very rough tiny figure. On top of the figure felt like sharp horns. She yelped and backed away from whatever she touched and into another shelf immediately being rained on with some random paper like items.

Adora groans as the items fall onto her head and collapse to the ground with her. She quickly scrambled around to pick up the fallen things and put them onto the self when she heard voices approach the dark room. Adora got up too quick and fell with the items in her hands again as the door opened and the light had been turned on.

"No one likes pickles-" A pink short haired girl stopped in mid sentence and movement when her and another dark skinned boy in a button up crop top saw Adora in the pile of wrapping paper.

"You're not allowed in here! How did you find this place?!" Her high voice complained

"I- uh got lost trying to find my class and I randomly ended up in this-"

"Oh my god..." The pink haired girl's eyes followed the messy pile of paper to a blonde action figure with a blue sparkling sword matching with a gold and white clothing armor. She approached the fallen figure and gently picked it up. The figure's head had been detached from the body. The pink girl almost broke to tears.

"This... was a custom made She-Ra action figure!"

Adora fidgeted with her fingers, barely knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one!"

"You can't just buy a new one. My father had hand made this figure..."

"Oh... I'm sorry... " Adora said sadly, matching the same tone as the other girl.

"Don't worry about Glimmer. It's just one of the special things she has left of her dad." The tanned boy laid a small hand on Adora's shoulder.

The sparkly girl sighed, almost relievedly "It's fine. I'm just overreacting. Some hot glue will fix her up."

"Hey hey wait glimmer... She kind of looks like She-Ra doesn't she?"

Adora gives a puzzled look. Completely and totally unaware of what the two were talking about. "What? No she doesn't"

"Look at resemblance"

"Uh? She-ra?" Adora asked shyly

"Yeah. Have you heard of her?"

"Is she like a band or something?"

"Do bands have action figures of any of their members who look like this?!" You've seriously never heard of She-Ra Princess of Power?" Glimmer asked

Adora shakes her head. "Oh my god, Glimmer!! We need to show..."

"Adora"

"Adora! We need to show Adora She-ra the princess of power. Oh my god your mom will love her"

"As cool as that sounds, Bow. I'm grounded"

"Again? Did you feed Swift Wind a cantaloupe and he poo-

"Bow! Can we not speak of this in front of our intruder. It's embarrassing and no I did not this time. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah! Why are you here?!"

"Sorry. I just got lost trying to find my first class. I've never been to public school so this is all new to me. Again sorry for messing around in here. Also where was the light switch?" 

The two simultaneously pointed to a string connecting to a ceiling fan by the door entrance. How could Adora have missed that? "Wow okay" she mumbled

"Well! We all got off on the wrong foot. I'm Bow. Spelled B O W. And this is Glimmer" Bow smiled enthusiastically. Adora stuck out her hand to greet Bow's and he took it shaking it violently. She then held out her hand for Glimmer. Glimmer was in a pouty, defensive mode right now but decided to put it aside and gain a friendship with the intruder. Glimmer sighed "So what's your first period?" Adora gives a puzzled look

"My what?"

"Your first class?"

"Oh! Um English with uh Ms. Castaspella?"

Glimmer groans loudly at the name and facepalms "We have my aunt for first period. Just call her Ms. Casta"

"What's so bad about her?" 

"Nothing. She just babies me a lot and everyone knows she's my aunt so..."

Adora hums in reply. She looks around the room curiously. The shelfs were perfectly aligned like a grocery aisle and a couple of tables set out into a big open space of the room by a giant window.

"What is this place anyway?"

"This place is our new set up/storage/hangout room for the prom committee team"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Where did you grow up in that you don't know what a prom is?! Do you even know what a party is?" Bow asked shockingly

Adora replied in a shy high-pitched "ehh" obviously dreading to answer either yes or no. Clearly it was a big fat no. "Can you believe her?" Bow overreacted. What was the big deal on parties anyway? And well... what do you even do at parties is what was going through Adora's head.

"A prom is a big party for the seniors that's held at the end of the year. And the people on the prom committee, myself and Bow and a bunch of our other friends get to plan the whole organization and theme! It's pretty cool." Glimmer smiled

"Why is it planned so early? It's only the first day"

"The people on our prom committee are... _very_ indecisive. And there's always Seahawk setting up the tables or something on fire." Glimmer mumbled the last sentence. Adora didn't think of trying to make it out but wow. She never would have thought this was she was getting into right now.

"So Adora! If you want, in order to pay Glimmer back... how about joining us on the prom committee? What do you say- Ow!" Bow rubbed his arm. Glimmer pulled him to the side a good few inches away from Adora. "Seriously Bow?! Inviting an intruder to be on the prom committee without my mother's consent? Are you nuts?!"

"I would appreciate if you would not refer to me as an intruder. It was an accident" Adora called out. Their voices were transparent to Adora's ears.

"It's the least we could do. I mean she hasn't been to a party! Or plan one! This could be the best experience of her life" Bow's voice cracked with excitement as he squished Glimmer's pink soft cheeks. Glimmer always gave into Bow's kindness for others. Glimmer was very nice herself don't get her wrong but she's always kept her guard up for the most smallest things.

"Okay! Fine. But we need to consult my mother about this. You know how she is." Bow nodded and him and Glimmer walked towards Adora. There was a small touch of uncomfortable tension in the silence between the three of them. Before Adora dropped her last question

"Why do you need your mother's consent for someone joining the _prom_ committee?" Adora lifted her eyebrows so cluelessly.

"You and the amount of questions" Bow happily joked

"My mother just happens to be the principal of Etheria High. So whenever I'm planning things I always need her consent just like any other parent." 

Adora slightly smiled. She tried hiding the small sadness that overwhelmed her. _Parents..._ She's never knew what it had really felt like to have someone, specifically an adult or mother to love and care for her. She had Ms. Weaver of course. She was the one who took her in after all. Gave her a home, taught her to read and write and defend for herself. Somehow Adora felt like she was a prize to her. Maybe she was overthinking it. Adora just wishes she had a real mother figure in her life and not some... adult. Adora couldn't put it in to words.

* * *

Adora, Glimmer & Bow had stayed in the storage room for a while. They all clicked together and immediately started becoming acquainted with Adora. So much chatter about the most random things along side with Adora's questions about what was something and her puzzled looks mixed with Bow's shocking reactions. He hardly believed her that she still hasn't been to a party in her life before. Not even birthday parties of her own or the other kids at home.

Adora had really enjoyed herself right now and she probably wouldn't want to have it any other way. Except, she missed Catra and wish she was here to get scrambled in this mess with her. Knowing Catra, she would still feel uncomfortable around a new group of people. She's just hoping Catra can keep her cool until they see each other during lunch and after that. Adora's mouth curled into a small smile when she thought of seeing the brunette's face when they meet again.

"Oh crap! I completely lost track of time and first period is already finished! My mom is gonna have my head" Glimmer clenched her hands into her sparkly pastel pink pixie cut

"Don't worry! Maybe we'll convince Aunt Casta to say we were actually in class?" Bow gave a shy toothy grin

"Okay maybe... but you know what she'll have us do if we try to ask her for this favor right?" Glimmer looked up at Bow in fear. Adora stared at them both the same way. Severely lost in the conversation as she was the entire time whenever they ever opened their mouths. As much as she was curious to know what was in stored for this favor Glimmer had for her aunt she honestly didn't want to know or ask any more questions.

"Maybe we can meet up after school so you can meet her. She's really not bad" Glimmer smiled. Bow stood up from the table chair with her and Adora as soon as the bell for the next class had rung.

 _Yay… Engineering & Technology next... _Hopefully finding this class will go well. Adora, Bow and Glimmer parted ways and said their goodbyes and agreed to try to meet up for lunch. For the most part, during the whole introduction for the E&T was a little boring. She used the majority of that class time to write in her journal about all she's accoutered in not even a full day and has learned so much in less than an hour. That apparently horses used to have finger like feet instead of hooves? _Whatever that was._ Adora thought as she was writing. Or that slugs have four noses. It was a bunch of weird animal facts and half of the animals they mentioned Adora barely heard or knew of. Bow actually said that living with The Horde her entire life gave her no experience of fun and it made her terribly boring. But you know.. no offense he said. Adora agreed though. And he was right. 

* * *

It was finally lunch time. _Thank god .._ Catra was dreading all of the classes she had without Adora. But okay she was right. At least she gets to see her for two class periods. Better than nothing. To top off the whole day Catra was having, She had Scorpia for 3 classes. Scorpia isn't an orphan but she still hangs out with the other kids at the home. Also because her family co-runs the orphanage along side with Hordak and Weaver and they're never home for her. It's not like Catra disliked Scorpia. She just had a personal space invading problem. Catra wasn't fully alone though. She lowkey liked talking to Scorpia to make her feel accompanied while she wasn't with Adora.

Catra waited by the restrooms that her and Adora agreed to rendezvous at. If she thought her 2nd class smelled terrible. The cafeteria was even worse. Of course it didn't make the scent any better when you're standing next to a public restroom where the grotesque smell of toilet water was stifling up your nose. Catra was pleased when she saw Adora walking towards her way waving her hand to get her attention. Catra's mix-matched eyes sparkled as she sprinted towards the blonde almost having them fall backwards not even giving a damn about the strange looks thrown at them.

"God I can't stand being in another classroom with Scorpia" Catra complained.

"Aww you have her in one of your classes?"

"Not one but three. We have her next period for Greek mythology"

Adora never had words to describe Scorpia. Only that she was sweet and smart. Cheesy but it stunned her when she first got to talk to her, she was never like the rude masculine female stereotype. People assumed Scorpia was that kind of person only because of her androgynous butchy haircut so no one ever talked to her. Hey, looks are deceiving. 

"How was the rest of your classes without me?" Catra smirked. As she got in the long lunch line.

"Pretty good so far. I guess... and I accidentally skipped my first class-" Adora rubbed the back of her head

"How do you accidentally skip your first class? Also I didn't think it was even in your nature to. What a rebel you've become"

"It's kind of a long story. After I walked you to class, I found myself lost in this abandoned long hallway. It lead to one single door at the end and I figured 'why not just go in and get help' Then, it's dark. I can't see anything and later I find out that the light switch was only a string so there I am stumbling over items I didn't realize were around me. I got caught by these two other seniors and well one was more friendlier than the other. We set aside differences and talked more before we knew it was already second period." Adora explained. One of her eyebrows lifted when she saw Catra's head lowered, pretending to snore loudly. She opened her amber eye and fake yawned.

"Sorry. You lost me at the abandoned hallway part."

"Geez. Well if you were listening, the two people who caught me in their storage room, invited me to sit with them for lunch. I mean, If you're up for it? I know you like keeping your distance with people but you should try to... I don't know try to be more social. It's not gonna kill you" Adora said softly as she and Catra grabbed their lunch trays preparing to find a place to sit. 

"I'd much rather prefer talking to you than anyone else. Scorpia is an exception." They chose a spot near the window that overlooked a far away barred fence before a large crowd of trees and the small flowers sticking out from the ground around the fence. Adora couldn't believe this was what the outside felt like and looks like.

* * *

"So are we up for another night in the whispering woods?" Catra whispered to Adora while they scooted their desk chairs next to each other.

"Oh! That reminds me-" Adora was interrupted by the two figures that approached them. Glimmer and Bow. They both pulled up their own chairs next to the two girls. Catra looked at them with a vague eyebrow raise. Guess these were the ones that Adora was talking about.

"Hey Adora!!" Bow called. Catra looked at Adora giving her a face as if she was telling her to continue with what she was saying.

"Oh Catra.This is Bow and Glimmer. And this is Catra" Adora smiled as she gestured on who was who. Catra gave a very small smile as she inspected both of the figures. Glimmer's outfit was exactly represented in her name. A sparkly poofy pastel colored dress along with a blue cardigan. And Bow was oddly wearing a cropped white and gold button up shirt with high waisted navy blue jeans. She's already made some new friends...

"Anyway uh, Glimmer invited me to stay after school so I'll be home late. Can you ride the bus alone today? I'll come home with you tomorrow" Adora giving her kindly smile. A smile that made Catra's heart fly over the moon. She hates how soft she get's when it comes to Adora. Catra mumbled back a "Sure" and rested her head on the desk. Wanting no part of the trio's conversation about whatever.

* * *

About time it was at the end of the day. Catra had to ride the bus home. Alone. It felt embarrassing and lonely without Adora. The day had gone by so slow and but things were starting to change so quickly. Catra wasn't ready for this yet.

Meanwhile, Adora, Bow and Glimmer had made their way to Glimmer's Aunt Castaspella's English classroom. You know, the first class they skipped.

"Okay a fair warning, my aunt Casta can be a little... excited around new things and people so I'm sorry if she invades your personal space" Glimmer says fixing her thick dress and slowly opened the door to the classroom. Adora was completely astonished at how crystalized the room looked. Over decorated with fairy lights and crescent moons on the walls. Wow. 

"Oh my precious Glimmer!" Castaspella quickly get's up from her desk chair and hugs the pastel girl. Her jet black hair strands had gotten into Glimmer's mouth she pulled away a little too quickly.

"Why didn't you show up during first period? You and Bow were on my student roster" She says with a displeasing look. Glimmer clasped her hands behind her back shyly "We got a little side tracked when we went to go check out the supply room and found Adora. By the way, this is Adora."

"Oh well hello! I see you were also missing from my list"

"Im sorry Ms. Castaspella"

"Nonsense. Such formality! When school is over you may call me Casta. I like her. And Bow I see you're wearing the socks I knitted you" 

"Absolutely! They are my favorite pair of socks I've ever owned"

"Okay well we didn't come here wanting knitted socks" Bow frowned at Glimmer

" We actually came here for a favor and was curious if you can... change our absences" Glimmer's voice faded from Adora's mind when her eyes caught onto a perfectly cleaned picture frame of a baby, a woman and man with pink hair and another woman with black hair pulled into a pony tail. All happily smiling exactly like a family. Adora unknowingly smiled at the picture. Her mind was brought back to earth when Casta's voice spoke

"I see you're fond of this picture. This is Glimmer and her mother Angella and I. Along side with her father. My brother Micah." Castaspella sighs "My brother was a good man. Looks so much like you Glimmer"

"Yeah. With a beard"

"Glimmer's father was your brother?"

"You do know what aunt means right, Adora?" Bow questioned 

"No. I was hoping someone would eventually explain it"

"Anyways, Aunt Casta please! My mother will ground me for life if she finds out that I was ever absent from any classes" Glimmer begged.

"Okay. I'll do it. But it's gonna cost you, you know" Castaspella smirked

"I knew it… Please don't tell me I have to-"

"Wear the knitted sweaters I made you! Of course! And you too Adora. What size are you in the shoulders?"

"Uh-"

"I'll just improvise! Okay done deal if you wear the sweaters I knit you" Castaspella reaches out her hand for Glimmer to take it back. Glimmer hesitated for a second. Look at what she's gotten her friends into now. Glimmer had said her goodbyes to her aunt as they headed outside of the room and walking back to the storage room. Apparently, every other day of the week the prom committee team holds meetings and hangouts here after school. So oh joy! Adora got to meet more people.

"Is there a lot of people on the prom committee?" Adora's voice stuttered

"Not really. Just me, Glimmer and 5 others. You'll love them and it's nothing to worry about. other than Seahawk" Bow mumbled and opened the door of the storage room again. Today was the day they get to decorate the room to their own likings so everyone on the team agreed to help out.

Everything seemed to be in the exact same order as it was when Adora stumbled into the room this morning. Supplies still firmly in place on the shelves and such. Bow started to put on light pop music then began to dance to the beat. Hips swaying back in forth. Lips perfectly in sync with the lyrics. Glimmer began joining in as Adora watched them playfully dance around the room. Adora was happy as can be.

After a few songs, Glimmer and Bow had started a dance battle in the small space of the room. Being cautious to not drag anything down with them. Unfortunately, their battle was cut short when 2 girls entered the room with 2 full bags of items on each hand. One girl with dark tan skin like Bow but ridiculously bleached blonde hair with a pink flower crown and floral dress. The second girl was opposite from the first. Her own hair was dyed to a teal looking color matching her whole blue outfit. Adora suspected immediately they were apart of the prom committee. I mean why else would they end up here?

"Sorry we're a little late" The blue haired girl said in a low bored monotone voice

"Where's Seahawk?" Glimmer asked

"Uhh he got detention for setting someone's food on fire in the parking lot just now"

"God! Why? Why did he set someone's food on fire"

The teal haired girl shrugged as her and the flowerish girl approached a table, setting the bags on top

"On another topic! We brought snacks- Whos this?" The flower girl's voice was more lively than the others but also more curious.

"I forgot. Guys this is Adora. She will be joining the prom committee. Adora, this is Perfuma and Mermista. As you can see, they are also on the team." _Perfuma? Explains why she smelt so much like flowers and started spraying herself with perfume. It smelt pretty nice actually.  
_

"What about the others?" Glimmer asked as she dug in the bags finding a juice box

"Entrapta is doing some... social experiment thing so you know how that goes. Frosta… I have no idea" Perfuma explains.

Adora still couldn't comprehend with the fact she is actually having this much fun around new people. She loves Catra and would give anything to hang out with her but this was so much different and so fulfilling in her life. But it's not like she's going to forget Catra is her best friend. The pages she filled up in her diary already describing the events that happened today was crazy. Time went by fast and knew Adora was almost past her curfew. Weaver was seriously not going to like this. Glimmer and Bow decided to give Adora a ride back to the orphanage home. They said their goodbyes and thanked each other. This was a day to never forget. 

Adora was seriously not going to risk her life going through the front door. The only way she knew how to get in without Weaver or Hordak knowing and probably the only simplest of ways of getting to her shared room with Catra was going through the window. She made it to the window, lightly tapping on the glass with her finger to get Catra's attention. It was the lightest tap enough for only Catra to hear. If Adora was honest, Catra had feline like characteristics. Personality wise. It was unique. Catra opened the window lightly and went back to her place onto the bottom bunk reading a book.

"You're lucky I covered for you before you got back. I knew you'd probably skip dinner so, I snuck some. It's on the desk" Catra pointed

"I owe you one, Catra" Adora smiled at her fondly. That smile again. Catra hid her face behind the book she was reading to cover the pinkness on her cheeks. She peeked her mismatched eyes from the book, eyeing Adora

"So you had fun with your new besties?" Catra said. Trying a little too hard to sound as if she wasn't jealous.

"I wouldn't necessarily call them my best friends yet. But I did have fun. Did you know that mice-"

"Okay if you're finding some way to bring up what happen when we were kids about that mouse, It was only one time!" Catra pouted

"Sorry sorry! I can't help it. It's so funny." Adora laughed. Her laugh was cut off a little too obviously when she fully realized what Catra was wearing. Only a black tank top that showed a little too much cleavage and charcoal grey sweat pants. Normally, Adora never looked into what Catra wore at night... She's lying to herself. Of course she did. For the past summer already, she's always inspected her night outfits and calculated what she wore every night up till now. Little creepy but... whenever she saw Catra like that, she got weird feelings in her stomach and began imagining having intimate actions with her. Adora had a weird desire to want to kiss Catra's face and every part of her body where her caramel skin was exposed. Adora mentally shook the thoughts away after she turned around in the rolling chair and began to poke at her food. The amount of thoughts running through her head right now caused to her lose her appetite.

Time passing by once more, Adora was exhausted from the first day. After she started getting ready for bed she caught Catra already asleep. Her usual spot was at the foot of the bed but it was different. Catra laid gracefully on the left side of the bunk leaving plenty of room for the blonde. Adora clenched her chest. Feeling her heart run miles and miles. She turned off the lights and walked over to the bed covering herself and Catra in the blankets.

Adora took the moment to appreciate the brunette's sleeping position. Like she now does, she calculated the snores Catra breathed. Her mouth slightly opened and a strand of hair brushing against her face. The light murmurs in her sleep. Adora loved it all. She could've sworn Catra could hear her heart beat faster when Catra subconsciously wrapped herself around Adora. She planted her hands lightly on Adora's back and nuzzled her head into her neck. Adora let their feet twist up under the covers. She responded back by wrapping her arms around Catra, lightly brushing the tips of her frizzy hair. Soon enough, they fell asleep like that throughout the night.

_"Dear Diary,_

_What the hell is this feeling?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready. next chapter will be a little more angsty


	3. Them

Weeks had passed and life at Etheria High was everything Adora dreamt of. Adora was officially apart of the prom/ party planning committee so the whole group met almost everyday after school planning things for homecoming and prom. Aside from that, Catra still isn't letting Adora live it down the day she showed up at school with Bow and Glimmer in the knitted turtle neck sweaters when it was almost a thousand degrees outside. Glimmer didn't have the heart to tell her aunt no. If wearing the sweaters was what Castaspella wanted in return for the favor they asked even if it meant the humiliation and the near heat stroke they were all gonna have. Then so be it. 

As for Catra and Adora, she couldn't shake the feelings she was having for Catra every night. Since that night on the first day of school when Catra decided to sleep next to Adora and they had cuddled, it never left her mind. Catra lost the habit of sleeping at the foot of the bed to sleeping beside Adora and is now familiarizing herself with the warmth, the scent, the gentle touches and snores. Adora also made detailed mental notes of it. So every now and then, when Glimmer was going over plans for the school dances or teachers were giving boring lectures, she found herself zoning out thinking about Catra. Every. Single. Characteristic.

It wasn't just Adora who was starting to discover her feelings either. Catra herself would probably never in a million years, ever come clean about her feelings. Not even admit it to herself that she liked Adora. Not in the friendly type. It was killing Catra just as much as it was killing Adora to resist the urge to kiss her. Who was Catra kidding?! She can make a whole list of things she hates about Adora. Thank the stars it was Friday night so she had her own time to herself. Alone again. Lately, Adora had been hanging with Glimmer and Bow after school and at the back of Catra's mind was a thought saying "She's found someone better" she tried as hard as she could to try to overcome the thought. She wanted Adora next to her. Back to the whole "Catra can make a whole list of things she hates about Adora" Catra did exactly that to fight back and distract herself from the thought.

_What the hell am I doing...?_

_..._

_Oh my god I'm becoming soft..._

_She can't know. No one can._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar light tap against the window glass. She was home late again. Weaver was starting to get on Catra's tail about why Adora has been skipping dinner a lot lately. Somehow it became Catra's job to cover for her when she was late. Again which has been always. It shouldn't have been a big deal but Weaver was strict on the kids when they weren't at the home after curfew. So if Adora was ever late, it was always on Catra.

"Late again" Catra said dryly

"Yeah. Sorry, there was a mishap with decorations cause Seahawk lit a whole table on fire. He likes setting things on fire for some reason" Adora replied, taking off her shoes and into more comfortable clothes. That's all she ever talks about. Her new group of friends and what happens when something is lit on fire. All of it and Catra was getting extremely irritated. She was getting so much mixed emotions. Whenever Adora spoke she always felt all fluttery but when she spoke about her friends, it set a small bit of anger inside of her. It was gonna tear Catra apart.

"Can you not talk about your new friends for one second?" Catra burst. Adora's eyes widen by her friend's sudden outburst. What was her deal?

"What's up with you? You've been acting strange lately"

"I'm fine. Okay. I'm just tired" Catra blushed when seeing her broad shoulders in that stupid muscle tank Catra secretly liked seeing her in.

"Okay then, come to bed" Adora's voice was soft. Again with that stupid voice Catra loved hated. Her face slightly lit up and walked towards the shared bed and sat crisscrossed. Adora joined her, snuggling under the blankets.

"You're not gonna leave me are you?" Catra murmured but the other girl can hear her voice clearly.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Catra sighs. "It's nothing. Just rough stuff" She laid down beside Adora face to face. Noses touching and lips centimeters apart. Adora felt Catra's breath on her own lips when she spoke

"You promise you won't leave me?" Catra held her pinky finger

"I promise" Adora hooked her own pinky with Catra's

Those two words... It echoed through Adora's ears as she watched Catra fall asleep peacefully into her arms. Promises. She can feel a high pitched voice echoing the same words.

"What if she-" One high pitched voice quivered in fear

"She won't do it again as long as I'm looking out for you. She knows she can't hurt you if I'm by your side. And I'll always be there for you"

"You promise?" The voice echoed

"I promise." The other voice repeated back.

The memory couldn't be shaken away from her mind. Those same repeated words were scrambled in Adora's head preventing her from sleeping. Adora gave into the sleepless night and decide to write in her journal. She moved bit by bit to grab the diary and pencil from under the pillow and placed on her lap carefully so she didn't wake Catra.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Feels like a small while since I wrote in here. I've been busy with this whole dance planning thing with Bow and Glimmer. I keep forgetting to mention the others. Like Entrapta. She's in charge of setting up the lighting. What I find pretty cute about her is that she only eats tiny food so the cafeteria workers always make it especially for her. Plus she's a major tech junkie so half of the time when we partner up for our engineering class I have no idea what she's saying. Then there was Frosta. She's pretty tiny for a senior. Almost as tiny as the food Entrapta eats. Okay, that's a little mean but Frosta is amazing. When I first met her she seemed like a bratty 10 year old but then when I started to get to know her better, she was actually pretty cool. She's in charge of decorations and getting food along with Mermista. Perfuma works part time in a floral shop so she is always the one who comes back with the flowers and other decorations. Seahawk... obviously has problems of dealing with tasks and a habit of lighting something or maybe someone on fire. So instead he works along side with Bow setting up the music. Glimmer and I just try to make sure everything is in place and not burning in flames. Apparently the seniors have homecoming at the end of next month so we are all on busy tasks to get the whole organization together. I'd say life is going pretty well. Maybe school wise but here at The Horde, is just so much. Mainly with Catra and I can't seem to stop thinking about her. I think I'm going crazy or something."_

 _Saturday morning... Yay..._ Catra said _enthusiastically_ in her head. Way too early for the alarm to be going off. It was the weekend so why was it set? Catra hit the button of the clock to stop the alarm but had only alarmed herself when she saw Adora wasn't in the bed next to her. Her eyes widen

"Adora?!" She yelled out

"Yeah?" Adora muffled as she peeped her head from the restroom mouth full of toothpaste. It was only 8 in the morning so why is she getting up so damn early is exactly what Catra asked

"I've gotta help Glimmer with decorating flyers plus she invited me to spend the day with her and Bow" Adora replied after she spat out the mouthful of toothpaste

"Right. Them."

"You don't mind if I hang out with them today? I've been feeling a little guilty leaving you alone for awhile and this whole organization planning has been eating me alive" Adora groans

"Why would I stop you? And I've been perfectly fine by myself"

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. I have to go so I'll see you tonight" She smiled before she headed out the door. Catra really hoped she didn't see her small smile form when her blonde pony tail swayed in sync with her hips as she walked out. Jesus Christ, Catra was in trouble. Emotionally cause that shouldn't have been cute nor hot. She wanted to scream at herself for feeling like that. No matter how hard she tries to tell herself it's a phase or something, the feeling never goes away when she thinks or looks closely at Adora. Curse her.

Adora made her way out the front door and walked to the ginormous gate entrance seeing Glimmer and Bow waving at Adora in a sparkly royal blue and grey Chevrolet Camaro. Adora's mouth dropped at the impeccable cleanness and sparkles shown by the bright sun. The car was so clean and neat Adora wasn't sure if she wanted to get in or even dare lay a finger on the door handle.

"Hey Adora!" Glimmer and Bow called

"Hey uh do I just- how do I? I don't want to leave a finger print on this"

"It's not a big deal. Now come on we have a lot of work to do" Glimmer smiled

"Okay, Glimmer I'm sorry but we have to. Can we please go to that smoothie place before we head back to your house?" Bow begged

"No"

"Why?"

" 'cause I said so"

"Oh yeah? Well who's idea was it that said she'll repay us with smoothies cause of the utter humiliation we went through for her to wear those knitted turtle neck sweaters in 100 degree weather? Who's idea?"

"Mine" Glimmer sighed and allowed Bow's request. Adora was pretty pleased with the ride and hoped today was going to be a good day. On the other hand it felt like it was going to somehow end up badly. Adora hated those feelings, cause something bad always did happen. She felt it. Adora actually pushed her thoughts away and tried to have a good time. Maybe the thought of being away from Catra this long in a day was killing her a little. She was worried about her , so apart of her was guilty for leaving her alone again for the hundredth time. Adora was clueless of Catra's true feelings when Adora hung out with the others. Because of it Catra started acting weirdly, but everytime Adora asked about it, she only brushed it away like it was nothing. Sadly, Adora believed her. She didn't want to push her like that. She cared for her. Adora wanted to make sure she was okay.

_Should I have stayed? Is this what those feelings felt like? Was this really how it felt to be "free"?_

* * *

Hours passed by when Adora left. Catra only sat at the desk, listening to a playlist of songs Adora showed her that Bow and Glimmer shared as well as contemplating about her feelings for Adora. All she could think about was her. She couldn't even finish the last sentence of the book she was reading either. Maybe she could continue writing that list of things she "hates" about Adora. Before she could comply to that option, there was an unexpected knock on the door. Catra lowered down the music that played and told the unknown person to come in but froze when the lady in the burgundy niqab opened the door. Her dark eyes staring back at Catra's. She didn't have a good feeling about this. "Where is Adora? She hasn't come to see me in a very long time" Weaver spoke. Her voice dark and intimidating.

"I don't know" Catra said avoiding eye contact as she continue to read her book

"Lies. She always tells you her whereabouts. None the less leave your side. Now where is Adora?" She raised her voice

"Like I would ever tell you" Catra spat as her eyes finally met the dark pairs. She stood from the chair defensively when Weaver approached her slowly.

"You fool! You dare talk back to me? And after everything I've given you! Where is Adora?!" Weaver was now close face to face with Catra. She was afraid. There was nothing. Catra's fear could be told in the room's atmosphere. She can feel it. She was alone and Adora still wasn't here to help her. 

"I told you I don't know-!" Catra yelped and landed onto the ground in front of Weaver's feet. She held her cheek at the impact when Weaver had started to slap her constantly and kick her in the stomach. Tears started rolling down the brunette's cheek. Catra felt she was at the brink of passing out because the pain she felt in her stomach and all around was too much. Her small grunts mixed with her sobs was nothing to Weaver. Catra mentally prayed for the pain to overcome her so she can just pass out and not experience anymore of it. She wanted no memory of this. Catra's sobs got caught in the back of her throat and coughed when Weaver stopped kicking and scratching her. Before she left the last thing she whispered to Catra's ear, full of hate

"Next time think about when you dare lie to me. You obviously know the consequences. If this behavior continues anymore longer with you, see yourself out on the street where you belong"

Catra laid there on the floor, hair around her lifeless eyes as she held her stomach tightly. Her ears rang when Weaver left slamming the door. She could barely breath, she wanted to sleep. She prayed for the pain to go away. Catra's tears were still falling from her face from thinking of the current events. It wasn't going away. She still wasn't there. Catra silently called out for Adora, before realizing she's still gone. She needed her.

Her dizziness starting to intensify from the pain, too hard to focus on her surroundings. Catra opened her wet eyes and used the last bit of strength to lift herself off the ground using the desk as leverage. Catra's ears listened to the current song that was playing. It was the last thing she heard before passing out back onto the floor.

 _"What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay"_ The lyrics spoke

_I'm falling to pieces..._

* * *

  
"I dont get it. What's the whole point of the show?"

"What's there not to get?" Bow exclaimed

"Yeah! She's like a super hot warrior princess who fights with a group of freedom fighters against the bad guys" Glimmer partially yelled, getting glances from a few baristas behind the counter at the smoothie place.

"Plus the whole conflict between the main character and her best friend is just ugh the feels. It's that friends to enemies thing"

"Explain?"

"The best friend is upset because the main character left her. The reason she left was because she found out what the people she thought were her 'family' turned out to be the worst people. But they show an episode of the promise they made when they were kids about having each others backs. You just need to watch it." Glimmer explained when Adora smiled softly before it faded

_Sounds so familiar..._

The drive back to Glimmer's house was long. She didn't realize how far she lived from the school and at the home. The whole drive included Glimmer and Bow screeching lyrics at the top or their lungs in sync but terribly off key. It was hilarious and fun just to see them like this. When they arrived at Glimmer's, Adora's mouth was open wide in shock just like she saw the Camaro. Except this was an enormous house that looked entirely like a castle. Adora was exploring something new everyday in her new surroundings and gosh it was amazing and couldn't wait to tell Catra- right. She didn't want to hear about it. 

"Whoa! Your house is huge! I never expected something like this" Adora said her mouth agape as everyone approached the brown wide front door.

"Some how being rich means we get a big house even though barely anyone lives here. It's mainly just me and my mom. She didn't want to give this house up because my dad built it" Glimmer's face softened. She got the house key and unlocked the doors opening them both up to reveal a giant ballroom with a giant wide spiral staircase that leads to the second floor.

The interior was painted with white walls and marble sparkly clean floors. Under their feet was a rectangular rug designed with spirals and leaves. Also in a white and blackish ink. And above their heads was a dangling chandelier. Their sparkles reflected off their skin from the light which Adora found strangely breathtaking even if it was nothing. Can you blame her though? You would be too if you stood in a giant ballroom that belongs to someone rich.

"So! I planned the whole day" Bow was cut off from Glimmer when she retorted the same words back at him. Bow corrected himself

" _We_ planned the whole day dedicated to you"

"No no you guys don't have to"

"It's nothing. We wanted to do this for you cause"

"We think you deserve this after growing up in a place where you had no freedom" Bow and Glimmer smiled at the blonde who began to grow teary eyed. So this what it felt like to be appreciated by people who loved you. That sounds corny and maybe a little stupid cause she knew Catra appreciated and loved Adora. No doubt even if Catra didn't know or just showed it differently. Adora is still grateful.

After pulling each other into a group hug they dragged Adora to a small hallway that ended up being a living room. It was crazy of the size cause it looked like it was about the same width as the kitchen. In other words, it was just really big. The trio plopped down on the three seated grey couch that faced a fireplace turning on the tv to Netflix and finally show Adora, She-ra The Princesses of Power. It took about 6 hours finishing up the whole season. Adora was astonished on how good the plot was and how courageous and strong the characters were. Throughout the whole show they kept referencing how much Adora looked like the main character was driving Adora a little nuts. It was flattering although. Bow and Glimmer wanted to binge watch the series again but it was getting late. Their original plans to make decorations for their homecoming ball was just a sham to get Adora out. Decorating or not she was just happy enough she got to spend time with her friends.

"That was the best show I've seen in my life. Are there anymore?" 

"Seasons, no. Not yet at least" Glimmer clicked on the button that had a list of animated shows that was similar. Adora's eyes widen at the poster of one show that had metal, primary colored, mechanical looking lions. When Adora asked on what show it was, Glimmer sighed and Bow hugged his knees. "We don't talk about her anymore" they said. Adora was confused and before she could ask why, Glimmer interrupted her saying it caused an extreme blow to their hearts and it wasn't worth talking about. Adora sat quietly when she saw her friends slide off the couch, laying lifelessly on the cold floor. It was a while since they had said anything.

"What time is it?" Glimmer rubbed her eyes

Bow looked at his watch "7:47" he said tiredly but was startled letting out a high pitched breathy yelp when Glimmer shot up from the floor in a panic

"Shoot! I forgot about Swift Wind. Ugh! Bow, can you feed him for me?" she begged

"I love you, but nope. He kicked me in the gut the last time I did"

"It was just once. We'll come with you. You big baby" Glimmer teased when she reached her hands for Bow to get up off the floor. They headed out the back porch door meeting a perfect orange and purple hybrid of colors painted in the sky. This whole experience outside The Horde was amazing. She knew the sky can take on different colors but never these kinds. Just looking at the view from the high hill Glimmer's house was on, felt like Adora was flying. Another feeling she's never experienced before. Beauty? She didn't know but her heart thumped at the sight. It felt romantic a little, maybe a lot again if she was by Catra's side. Which she still felt guilty about.

The trio made it down the hill to a big barn where they saw a white horse roaming around freely behind the fences, clearly excited to eat. They approached the fence hoping over it to greet the horse. Except for Adora. She stood hesitantly behind the fence when Glimmer approached a bucket then the horse as Bow stood by Glimmer's side. They looked behind her and saw her eyes doing the same reaction when she saw something that fascinated her.

"This. Is. Swift Wind?" She whispered

"Yeah" They simultaneously said

"He's... majestic!" Adora's eyes sparkled. Bow and Glimmer smirked.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"What?! I mean- yes but ah! I don't know-" The scared girl exclaimed when Bow grabbed her hand lightly helping her over the fence towards Swift Wind. Glimmer handed her an apple as Bow lifted her hand to Swift Wind's mouth. He sniffed the apple lightly tickling Adora's hand and took the apple into his mouth slowly. The crunchy noises were ringing in her ears. Adora nearly passed out from the overwhelming feeling of euphoria when Swift Wind nuzzled his forehead to Adora's empty hand. Her voice quivered while she made a happy squeal

"This. Is the best day. Of my life" 

* * *

When Catra woke up from the floor, the pain her stomach was still there. Bits of dry blood was still in place on her limbs where Weaver had scratched her. She groaned as she picked herself off the carpet and stumbled into the bathroom.

She was face to face with her reflection. Her blue and amber irises completely bloodshot and baggy. She stroked the small open wound cuts on her shoulders with her index finger wincing at the tingled pain. Catra carefully inspected the places Weaver had beaten her. She was afraid to see the damage on her stomach. With caution, she lifted her t-shirt letting out a gasp looking at the enormous purple bruise under her breast bones.

Before she could dare place a small hand on the bruise, she heard a noise coming from the room. Quickly and carefully, Catra walked to the door frame seeing the blonde crawl through the open window. Catra forced herself to speak

"You're back late. As always" Catra adverted her eyes to the side avoiding to look at Adora.

"Yeah yeah sorry but oh my god hah! Glimmer had showed me her pet horse and I got to ride it and oh man it was so much fun! Catra you have to meet them!"

"No thanks." Catra bit back

"What is your deal?"

"Nothing"

"It's obviously something cause you haven't been talking to me lately. What's up with you?"

"I'm okay, Adora. How hard is it to get that through your thick skull?!" Adora's mouth opened but nothing came out. She couldn't take it anymore. Catra's eyes followed Adora's movement when she headed towards the closet grabbing a drawstring bag and began shoving random clothes into the bag angrily then making her way to the forgotten opened window.

"Where are you going now?" Catra crossed her arms carefully

Adora turned around, staring straight into her eyes "Well it's obvious you don't want me here" Before Catra can say anything else to reply, Adora hopped out of the window heading to the one place she had left to go. She left a horrible tension in the room alone again with Catra.

"Don't leave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was a little lazy while writing this and felt like i rushed into it so I feel like it didn't seem as angsty sorry bout that. on another note im contemplating whether or not to make anther catradora fic soo we'll see :)


	4. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE

(wtf my computer sucks. I tried posting this before but then my computer crashed and now I have to retype this. god damn)

HEY!! It's that one person who created this gem of a fic and promised the stick with her promised update schedule but completely flaked on it. Im so sorry about the unexpected hiatus. Im not sure when im gonna have the time to continue the rest of the fic. Originally, my plan was to work on finishing the story cause I had a three day weekend but now im sick again and I feel like crap. Also the amount of school work im swamed with so u know how that goes. Anyway again im not sure when im gonna have the time to finish the story but I do promise i won't let this story go undone :)

On another note,my friend and I had started a comic together on Instagram [@revival.catradora](https://www.instagram.com/revival.catradora/) it would mean a lot if yall would spread the word about it and give it some appreciation cause this is the first ever comic we've ever planned

also as im currently writing this I highly recommend yall watching this wlw movie called D.E.B.S (2004) It gives off AMAZING catradora vibes to the whole film and UGHH im in love with the movie. In a nutshell, the D.E.B.S. are female crimefighters and are assigned to capture a criminal named Lucy Diamond. But as one of the D.E.B.S encounters Lucy face to face, Lucy is drawn to her. BUT AAAHHH U SHOULD WATCH IT. ITS GREAT. Lucy has the exact personality of Catra and I can't stop fangirling over it. u can watch it on putlocker but heads up a bunch of ads pop up but its worth it if u can watch the movie.

ANYWAY BUT KEEP A LOOKOUT ON AN UPDATE SOONER OR LATER 

i just realized the note from the first chapter has been there and im not sure how to get rid of it on the other chapters but ignore it. and i deleted that criminal klance au fic cause it wasn't getting anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked this first chapter!! I had wrote a klance criminal au fic a couple weeks ago and just like that one, it'll take a while to finish/update this story. u know school and all... Thanks so much for reading and hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon :)


End file.
